


Christmas Stars

by JayBird (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Jay explains stars to Tim, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/JayBird
Summary: Jay and Tim are on the road for days when Jay notices it's Christmas. He decides to celebrate it in his own way.





	Christmas Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Merrickrismas, y'all! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, enjoy this small fic nonetheless. I wasn't really positive of it until I got excited about the star part because I love stars aaaaa.  
> Anyway, happy reading!

It’s been days of driving around, trying to keep a good distance from danger. It’s been hours since they started to drive today, tiredness washing the two men in waves. Unless Alex, totheark and that horrible thing had supersonic speed plus telepathy to know where they are, Jay and Tim were nowhere near danger for now. However, they were incredibly tired and the night was already upon them whilst Tim tried hard to not fall asleep as he drove more and more towards the unknown. Sometimes Jay would talk around random stuff just to keep Tim awake when he was the one with the wheel, and it seemed to be very effective. They were in the middle of the dark endless road, nowhere near a city or station. Tim decided for their own safety that it was better to call it a day for the infinite driving, parking the car on the side of the road to finally be able to just stay still. It was almost like coming home after a long day of work, except there was no home and their work wouldn’t pay off. It was just Tim, Jay, that car and the dark cold night of December tonight. 

Jay was sitting on the backseat of the car, checking his phone for signal meanwhile Tim was sitting on the open trunk, taking a smoke as he stared into nowhere. Of course, there was no signal there and Jay just sighed as he fiddled with his camera, filming outside out of paranoia and delight; it was a beautiful night nonetheless. The road was so dark compared to the towns they’ve been, so  _dead_ without all those Christmas lights and decorations they’d seen everywhere now. That’s when a realization popped into Jay’s mind, who grabbed his phone once again to check if he was correct. It was Christmas. 

“Hey, Tim!” Jay exclaimed, somehow overly excited for some reason. 

Tim let out a cloud of smoke escape his lips before tilting his head around to look at Jay.

“What?” 

“It’s Christmas.” Jay stated softly, realizing it wasn’t even something important, specially to them now. Besides, most Christmases Jay would always spend all by himself, observing the Christmas lights that were usually very pretty.  

“Is that so?” Tim briefly asked before taking in his cigarette once again. Apparently it wasn’t anything important to Tim either. 

Jay wanted it somehow to be important to them, though. Why couldn’t them feel like ‘normal’ people for once in their lives? Why do they need to be alone when they’re not? It was somehow frustrating the fact that others could feel so much joy during Christmas time when they could feel none. 

“Do you... Want to do something?” Jay suggested hesitantly, unsure of what could they do.

Tim turned around again, looking at Jay with a confused yet curious gaze.

“Like what?” 

Jay briefly felt embarrassed. He had no idea either, until he remembered that small hill that he was observing right next to where their car was parked, where there were no trees around because the woods would start only further ahead into the field. 

“Do you want to watch the stars?” Jay suggested innocently, enthusiasm shown towards the idea.

Tim didn’t seem to quite understand why they would do such a thing, but it’s not like he would refuse something Jay seemed to be happy about. 

“Yeah, sure. Why not.” 

They got out of the car and walked towards the hill located near them, Tim threw away his cigarette but Jay kept holding onto his camera. The grass seemed to be relatively clean, or at least it didn’t seem to contain bugs walking around, so Jay was the first to sit down, observing how Tim stood there for a while feeling the fresh air. The road was dark, but the moon shined bright from above, its light caressing the nature around them and themselves. When Tim finally decided to sit down, he sat right next to Jay, who was still silent whilst holding his camera as he looked up. Tim joined soon after on the star appreciation. The sky was fully starred, there was not a single cloud and no light pollution, leaving all the stars to be seen so perfectly from where they were sitting, being sheltered by their beauty. It was astonishing.

“It’s so pretty.” Jay stated with a simple smile that was on his face unconsciously, taking in the sight before him.

“It is.” Tim agreed, taken deeply by the beauty surrounding them. 

It was indeed beautiful, however soon after Tim couldn’t help but have his attention caught by something even more enticing. Jay’s awed face as he observed the constellations was something the dark-haired man could not grow tired of watching, captivated by how his light-coloured eyes moved as he took in every single star before him. It was...  _comforting_.

“Look!” Jay extended his arm, pointing towards the sky. “There’s the North Star.”

Tim really didn’t know a thing about stars and never cared to look after it either, but he couldn’t help but feel incredibly curious and interested in whatever Jay wanted to point out.

“Where?” Tim’s eyes followed the tip of Jay’s index finger that was still pointing somewhere up. “There are billions of stars there.”

Jay chuckled. “But only one North Star.” 

Tim briefly looked back at Jay confusedly, and Jay couldn't help but feel slightly excited about teaching him how to identify Polaris.

“Uhuh.” Tim answered with a tone of irony, making it clear that he had no idea how to identify a single star out of those hundreds of dots.

“Okay, first you find the Big Dipper.” Jay stated, looking up once again. “It’s the easiest constellation to find in the sky at night.”

Tim frowned for a second, trying to find some sort of pattern among those stars. He couldn’t help but feel enlightened with the fact that the more he observed the more unique each star seemed to get.

“Okay... How do I know which one it is?” Tim asked, still trying to understand. 

That’s when Jay placed his camera on the grass beside him and moved closer to him until their sides were almost glued, raising his arm once again to point towards the bright dots in the skies, now inside Tim’s field of vision so he could know exactly where he was pointing at. 

“You see those brightest ones over there?” Jay asked. “That if you connect those it looks like a rectangle, kind of.”

Tim would be lying to himself if the close proximity between them were not flustering and distracting him from the learning, but he tried his best to keep focused on Jay’s words and paid attention to the stars. 

“Oh, yeah. I see it.” It was indeed easy to spot after you found it once. 

“Now, from those two last ones if you look up in a straight line.” Jay paused and trailed the path with his finger so Tim would settle his vision before continuing. “The next bright star in that line is the Northern Star.”

“Oh!” Tim softly exclaimed as he found it. “That’s cool.”

Jay smiled, bringing his arm back down, as he reached again for his camera, only to notice the position he was at. He was extremely close to Tim, his shoulder almost laying on Tim's broad one, and Jay couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed. No one moved away, though.

“S-So, how do you even know this stuff?” Tim asked to break the awkward silence that was left between them. 

“Oh, uhm. I don’t, actually.” Jay answered honestly. “I just know this one because it’s pretty basic, I guess.”

“Oh, cool.” 

“Yeah.” 

And the silence was back, so Jay resumed looking at the stars for distraction. It wouldn’t been so awkward that lack of talk if their bodies weren’t this close to each other, the sense of personal space completely gone. Well, maybe they wanted to get personal.

That’s when Tim couldn’t help but be once again mesmerised with Jay’s sight before him, the moonlight bright on his hair, and bathing his face all over. The cold breeze took them for a second, causing them to move maybe a little bit even closer to each other, each other’s warmth feeling so blissful. And so, Tim slowly brought his hand up to Jay’s face, gently tilting it to the side as he approached the man’s pink lips with his own, placing a soft kiss. 

Jay flinched away almost instantly out of surprise, shamefully regretting right after as he noticed Tim’s face turn into a small panic. Jay’s eyes were wide open and his cheeks a light red, clutching his camera tighter as he realised what was going on and how stupidly he reacted.

“I-I’m really sorry, Jay. I thought--”

“Do that again.” Jay cut Tim’s rushed words with want. 

Tim’s expression softened again, relief and fluster covering his face. He moved his hand up to Jay’s face once again, before pressing a much longer kiss to Jay’s soft lips, this time corresponded with love. 

“Merry Christmas, Tim.” Jay smiled fondly, sending shivers down Tim’s spine.

Turns out Christmas can indeed be good. 

“Merry Christmas, Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos would be appreciated <3


End file.
